Grave Roses
by MysteryProf
Summary: It's a gloomy, rainy day in the city of London; grey clouds looming in the skies above. The frozen droplets fall one by one, stinging the skin of the lone Inspector walking along the silent row of graves...


**A/N: It's about time I got to posting this! It's been around Tumblr for about five months, but I refrained from posting it on here because someone also posted a Lucy by Skillet songfic around the time I was; didn't want any trouble. But now that there's another one recently posted, that also reminded me, I might as well throw mine up before it ends up never going up...**

* * *

**Grave Roses**

The grey skies hovered over London and brought with them the harsh, cold drops of rain that pelted the city below; the icy needles stinging the skin of the lone inspector walking down the silent rows of graves. There was no umbrella to protect him from the downpour; the bouquet of red roses in his hands more important as it allowed for him to give them more care.

Taking a turn down one of the very last rows of graves, Alfendi set his sight on the one he had come to see and fell to his knees as the emotions overflowed him. He wasn't sure if the source of his numbness came from the frozen rain, or if it was how he felt inside as the tears blurred his vision.

He forced his arm to move and wiped away the moss and leaves from the name carved into the grave's stone to reveal that it belonged to_ Lucy Baker._"H-Hey Lucy…" Alfendi felt the need to address her like she was still there. "I just came to talk for a while; I remembered your birthday was today…" He gently leaned the roses against the stone as a present to her.

The soaking wet grass beneath made him aware of the cold that was painfully signaling his knees that he should leave, but he refused. His balled up fist slammed against the top of grave; knuckles a bit scratched as locks of crimson fell over his eyes. "Dammit! You were too good for this, Baker!"

It had been five years since the death of the young Detective Constable, and every year Alfendi felt himself slip further and further away from his co-workers back at Scotland Yard. As time moved on, so did they; Lucy only becoming a memory, but to Alfendi she was still so much more than that.

It wasn't until the moment that the bullet flew straight in and out of her chest that the he knew the tragic turning point's truth; she was gone.

***~*~*~*~*~* **  
"Stay with me, Baker!" Alfendi ran down the empty, night time streets of a town Lucy and him were sent to investigate in, but he felt that his legs couldn't carry him fast enough. "We're going to get you to the hospital." He looked into her scarlet irises that were almost lifeless; his own amber ones showing her fear for the first time.

"Pr-" Her breath got caught in her throat as the pain rippled throughout her body from the wound in her chest. Her hand's grip tightened on Alfendi's arm, but it felt so weak.

"Don't talk, idiot! Keep your hat pressed to the wound!" He turned the corner and almost tripped over his own two feet; the hospital was only a few more blocks away now.

Lucy slowly shook her head. "Pr-Prof… I'm s-sorry…"

"_Sorry!? _It's my own damn fault that this happened; I should be say-"

She raised a trembling finger to his lips. "N-No… It weren't y-ya fault, Prof-f. I did it b-because I.. I love ya…" The faintest smile graced her lips, her eyes slowly growing heavy as she continued her gaze with Alfendi.

She was a little piece of heaven in his arms, his light that guided both sides of him through the dark, and she began to fade away as the last rise and fall of Lucy's chest ceased. Her eyes shut for a final time and Alfendi desperately waited for them to open back up to see just one more moment in her eyes; he was in denial as tears began to fill his eyes.

"**_Lucy!_**"

***~*~*~*~*~***  
"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…" After the incident he was told it'd help to bring him some closure by saying her name, but it didn't bring him any peace. The only way he'd be pleased is if he had the chance to do it all over; he would have done it all so differently and took the bullet in her place.

What he'd do to hold her in his arms again, to be walking alongside her hand in hand as they would move on into a new chapter of their life together; _to the life they could have had. _But he was faced with the truth he still didn't want to believe years later; it was all over.

"I'm so sorry Lucy… I wish I could have done something… I wish I could have changed it; changed everything… But all I have are these roses to give you, and… and they can't help me make amends." He rose from the frozen ground with numb knees and gave the grave one final pat before beginning to turn back.

"Hey Lucy, I'll never forget your name."

* * *

**Short, short, short, but oh well! It's complete!**

**So leave a review if you want guys; there's always advice that can help me improve! Reviews are my lifeblood! ouo**

**-MysteryProf**


End file.
